In a gas chromatograph, a carrier gas is introduced into a column from a sample introduction part together with a sample, and each sample component is separated during the passing of the carrier gas through the column. Each sample component separated in the column is detected by a detector connected to the column. The connection of the column to the sample introduction part or the detector can be performed via a column attachment device.
The column attachment device is provided with, for example, a ferrule, a ferrule receiving part, and a ferrule pressing part. The ferrule is attached to the column by being swaged in a state in which the column is inserted. And, by fixing the ferrule attached to the column by pinching between the ferrule receiving part and the ferrule pressing part, the column can be attached to the column attachment device (see, for example, the following Patent Document 1).
A ferrule is a very small piece, which is carried in a state in which it is accommodated in a ferrule container, and used by taking out of the ferrule container as the need arises. FIG. 7 is a perspective view showing a configuration example of a conventional ferrule container 100. Further, FIG. 8 is a cross-sectional view partially showing the C-C cross-section of the ferrule container 100 shown in FIG. 7.
As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional ferrule container 100 has a shape similar to a shape of a tablet container. Namely, the ferrule container 100 is configured by, for example, a transparent plastic container in which a plurality of ferrule accommodating parts 102 for accommodating ferrules 101 are formed as concave portions.
In each ferrule accommodating part 102, a circular interior space 103 slightly larger than the ferrule 101 is formed. The ferrule 101 is accommodated in the ferrule accommodating part 102 in a laid state so as not to protrude from the interior space 103. One sheet of cover film 104 is adhered to the ferrule container 100, so that each ferrule accommodating part 102 is covered by the cover film 104.
At the time of using the ferrule 101, the cover film 104 is broken at a portion corresponding to any ferrule accommodating part 102 to open the interior space 103 in the ferrule accommodating part 102. Thus, the ferrule 101 can be taken out of the interior space 103. Then, an operator performs an operation of inserting a column into the ferrule 101 taken out of the ferrule container 100 and then swaging the ferrule 101. Thus, the ferrule 101 can be attached to the column.